Morning and Comfort
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Why are you scared? i wouldn't hurt you. I love you." he said. she gasped pulling away to look him in the eye. Lemon


Morning and Comfort

Naruto

Warning: Lemon

* * *

"Congradulations Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Teme." Naruto replied leaning on the bar.

"Married and the Hokage all before you're twenty-five." Sasuke finished.

"Your father would be proud." Jiraya said coming up to the two boys.

"Thanks." Naruto said looking toward the ground.

Naruto Uzumaki was now the sixth Hokage. After the death of Orochimaru at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade decided she wanted to focus more of her time at the hospital. Upon nearing her resignation the council began looking for a new Hokage. They however were interrupted when Kabuto attacked the village for revenge. Many lives were lost including those of of Kira and Miroku Haruno, before the village savior could appear. Naruto Uzumaki, using the power of the 9 tailed fox demon, stopped the attack and saved the village. Because of this the council elected him the sixth Hokage.

Sakura Haruno, although happy for her best friend, was devastated by the lose of her parents. She distanced herself from her friends and they began to worry about her. Through many failed attempts to get her to open up, she seemed to pull farther away. The only reason she was at this party they were holding was because Naruto had always been there for her, so she had to be there for him.

She stayed out of the way, mostly in the shadows so no one would see her. It was working pretty well too. She watched her two best friends from a distance at the bar. She was so proud of him taking every obstacle head on and overcoming them and then achieving his life goal. She was proud to call him her brother.

It had been an hour since the party started and Sasuke was still searching for that one familiar face he hadn't seen in weeks. He finally found the pink haired Kunoichi he was looking for, sneaking out of the room and into the hall. He followed, single-mindedly, after her.

It had been 3 weeks since the incident and he beraded himself everyday for not having enough courage to try to help her. Kakashi, Naruto, even he owed her their lives. She saved them from falling into themselves and now it was happening to her and he was determined to do everything in his power to help her. He loved her, not just as a friend any more, no that had changed a long time ago. But every time he wanted to tell her he would chicken out.

Sasuke finally made it to the door and stepped out into the hall way. He saw her in front of him walking down the hall.

"Sakura." He called. She stopped, took a deep breath and turned around. He didn't like what he saw. Her face was pale and tragic. Her eyes were red and her usually full red lips were gray and thin. Sh looked almost ghostly with her usually radiant hair, dull and dismal.

He took a deep breath. "Can we talk?" he asked. She sighed.

"I, uh, can't I have to get home." She replied. "I'm not feeling all that well."

"Well then let me walk you home." He said taking a step forward. She took a step back.

"No, that's ok. You should be in there with Naruto." He sighed. Quickening his pace he stood directly in front of her, almost toe to toe. She bowed her head and tried to back track away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"I think you need me more." He said almost at a whisper. She shivered a little, but quickly regained her composer and pushed him away.

"Fine." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in understanding. Both proceeded down the hall and out of the building.

There was a deathly silence between the two shinobi as they walked down the street.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said finally breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Isn't everyone." She replied sarcastically. Sasuke sighed.

"Look I…." he started, before Sakura cut him off.

"I don't need anyone's help." She said. "Why doesn't anyone understand that. I don't want to do anything to take my mind off it. I don't want to share my feelings. And I don't need anyone's pity. I just want to be left alone." She exclaimed.

Sasuke stood in shock at her declaration. He sighed.

"I'm not pitying you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered. "I'm just worried about you."

The look in her eyes changed from anger to sadness as she bowed her head toward the ground. Her body began to shake as tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's not fair." She whispered laying her head on his shoulder. "It's not fair.

"Shh," he hushed her. "I know." He soothed.

"They weren't even supposed to be there. they were filling in for two other ninja who were injured." She started to sob. "Why did they leave me?"

sasuke held her tighter as he felt her legs give out. Scooping her up into his arms he carried toward her home. Halfway there she fell asleep in his arms. She clung to him like a child.

Once at her house, he pulled the spare key out of it's hiding place and walked into the house shutting the door behind him.

He carried her to her room and set her gently on the bed. Making she was comfortable, he turned to leave only to be stopped by Sakura's faint voice.

"Sasuke." She whimpered. He turned toward her. Her eyes were open slightly, he could see they were red from crying. "Please don't go."

He smiled lightly. Pulliung his coat and shoes off, he laid his coat over the chair and his shoes by the door. He then crawled into bed laying down behind her and pulling her close to him.

Listening to her even breathing he quickly dosed off.

* * *

Later That Night

_Sakura_

"_Whose there?" Sakura called._

_Sakura_

"_Sasuke?" she questioned recognizing the voice._

"_Sakura you have to move on." _

"_How?" Sakura asked tears streaming down her face._

_Remember the ones who love you._

Sakura snapped her eyes open. The light of the moon lit the room reveeling the raven haired boy lying next to her. She looked down at his peaceful face. She smiled lightly, before standing from her place and walking into the bathroom. Standing at the sink she turned the cold water on and splashed her face.

Her eyes were closed as she reached for the towel. She finally reached it and pulled it off what she thought was the towel rack. Drying her face with the towel she opened her eyes only to e startled by the figure standing in the door way.

"Sasuke." She gasped. "You startled me."

"Sorry." He whispered, walking toward her like a predator hunting it's prey. She stepped back nervously.

"Um, Sasuke." She started, shaking slightly. "Are you ok?"

he didn't answer.

She soon realized she was running out of room to retreat. She looked behind her for only for a moment but it was all Sasuke needed to close the space between them, holding her close to his chest. She gasped at how quickly everything happened.

"Sa-ku-ra." He whispered in her ear.

She was surprised when a man escaped her lips.

"Why are you frightened? I would never hurt you. I love you."

She gasped pulling away to look him in the eye. He didn't give her the chance to respond as he gently captured her lips with his.

She responded almost immediately to him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and panting.

"I love you, too." Sakura replied resting her head on his chest.

Sasuke smiled down at her. Scooping her into his arms he carried her back to the bed. Laying her down gently he kissed her again, this time stronger and more forcefully. She moaned as he slithered his tongue into her mouth.

The moon light was the only thing peaking in on them that night as Sasuke ran his hands all over Sakura's body, as if to memorize every curve.

Her moans grew frantic as he neared her center, nipping and kissing her way down.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet.

Sasuke crawled back up her body between her now spread legs. He looked her lustfully in the eye as he bent down and licked her toward her first orgasm.

After licking up all her juices he crawled back up her sweat glistened body and kissed her. She moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth. Pulling away he looked her in the eye. She could see passion, caring, lust and love in his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Positioning himself at her core he began to push into her slowly.

"Christ, Sakura, you're tight." Sasuke grunted out.

"Probably because I've never done this before." She explained through clenched teeth. Sasuke stopped. Sakura whimpered. "Please don't stop."

"You're a virgin?" Sasuke asked unbelieveingly.

"Yes, now will you please-AH!"

Sasuke pushed fully into her in one swift motion. Her walls clenched him tightly as he waited for her to get used to his size.

He would have never suspected such a beautiful and well desired woman would still be a virgin. He was over whelmed with mascline pride as he realized she had chosen him. And how no man except him, would ever touch her.

"Ok" she said snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her, alone tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb before proceeding.

* * *

The next Morning

The rays of the sun penetrated the curtained windows, revieling the young pinked haired woman lying in bed.

Her gentle green eyes slowly opened squinting against the harsh light. Rolling over her eyes closed as she reached for the other occupant of the bed, only to be disappointed by his absence.

She groaned in displeasure. Prying her eyes open sat up and looked around the room for said occupant.

Nothing.

It was then that she heard the clang of pots and pans from down the hall. Standing she grabbed the large button up shirt Sasuke had been wearing the night before and slipped it on. It was more like a short dress on her bt she liked it that way.

Proceeding down the hall, she stopped in the door way of the kitchen. She smiled.

Sasuke, feeling another presence in the room turned around to find Sakura watching him from the doorway. He stopped what he was doing at the stove and walked over to her. She smiled up at him ad he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Good morning." She said.

He smirked. "Good morning." He started. "Ya know what?" he asked.

"What?" she relied.

"You look good in my shirt." She blushed. He chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hey another story under my belt. Hope you like it. Please review.

-RED


End file.
